


Carnival Food and Revenge

by Kateera



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oswald being himself, carnival food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Jim and Oswald attend their high school's 'Back to School' carnival; a night of food, fun, stomach aches, friends, and revenge!





	Carnival Food and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt, Carnival  
> It's almost school time for the boys! This has been a wild ride of fluffy goodness my lovely readers and I appreciate all your encouragement. <3
> 
> Thank you [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) (you know I adore you)
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi and ask questions and flail over Gobblepot.

Students poured into the brightly lit Gotham Park, the trees full of twinkling lights and the paths lined with glowing lanterns. Pavilions and booths dotted the landscape and across the basketball courts, there were rides and games and the smell of popcorn wafting through the air. Jim stood at the entrance with silver and purple streamers blowing in the August wind and parents chatting over tables lined with school merchandise. He checked his watch again. Oswald had told him he would be running late, a last minute job from his boss before he could run home and change, but that he would meet him here. The Gotham High School Carnival was in full swing for all the returning students and Jim stood in his Gargoyle Letterman Jacket, scanning the sea of silver and purple with anxious eyes.   
  
“Looking for someone?”    
  
Jim turned around and at Oswald, his slim frame drowning in an over-sized gray sweater. “How did you get past me?”

“I came in under the fence in the back,” Oswald said, shoving his long sleeves up his arms.

“You snuck in?” Jim crossed his arms and frowned at him. “I would have bought your ticket, you know.”

“I know, but all the money goes to get the football team new uniforms every year. I’m not helping them with that.” Oswald plucked at Jim’s sleeve and pulled him close. “Are you mad at me?”   
  
Jim sighed and shook his head. “No, I’m not mad.” He uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Oswald. “Just let me know the plan next time, so I’m not standing at the entrance like an idiot.”

“You would have guilted me into paying,” Oswald said with a grin. “You’re part of the football team, remember?”

Jim looked down at his jacket and then shrugged. “It’s not my idea to get new uniforms every year.”

Rising on his toes, Oswald placed a kiss on his cheek and grinned. “Are we going to argue or are we going to go find something fun to do?”

“Something fun.” Jim returned the kiss and pointed towards the rides. “Which one? I bought tickets for both of us and you can’t return them, so you might as well help me spend them.”

Oswald let out an exaggerated sigh, but linked his arm with Jim’s and pulled him towards the Ferris Wheel.   
  
*******   
  
Jim rolled onto his stomach and groaned. “Why did I think that last corn dog was a good idea?”   
  
“Because you are permanently optimistic,” Oswald offered, flopping down next to Jim on the shorn grass near the ice cream stand. “I told you they weren’t frying them long enough.”

“Yes, Oswald. You were right, Oswald.” Jim shuffled over and laid his head in Oswald’s lap. “Just let me rest for a bit.”   
  
Jim sighed as the feeling of Oswald’s fingers threading through his hair calmed him down and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the bliss of the head rub instead of the pain in his stomach. Breathing in the scent of Oswald’s too big sweater, Jim rubbed his nose in the soft fabric and hummed.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Oswald asked, his voice warm and tender as he stroked long fingers against Jim’s temple.   
  
“You’re amazing.” 

“Hey, Jimbo, what’s happening?” Brandon’s voice called out from across the field and Jim gave Oswald a look of apology before raising his hand and waving.

“Hey, Brandon, nothing much.” He patted his stomach. “Word of advice, don’t eat from Big Bob’s Corn Dogs. You’ll regret it.”

Brandon laughed and gave Oswald a nod as he joined them in the grass. “Can you believe how fast this summer went? It cannot be school in a couple of days.”

“I love the autumn, but yes, it doesn’t feel time for school again.” Leaning down, Oswald kissed Jim’s forehead. “How’s the tummy?”

“Better.” Smiling up at Oswald’s concerned face, Jim stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes.   
  
Brandon made a gagging noise. “You two are disgusting. At least with Barb and Jane, they come up with reasons to be mad at each other.”

“Why would I be mad at Oswald?” Jim asked, sitting up and leaning against Oswald’s side, his smile wide as an arm wound around his waist.

“Drama, Jim. It’s for the drama and so I don’t have to sit here feeling weird while you two make googly eyes at each other.” Brandon put his hands to his face and batted his eyelashes in fake adoration.

Laughing at Brandon’s antics, Jim scooted closer to Oswald and tucked his nose in his hair. “Seems like a waste of time to me. I’d rather make out with my boyfriend than fight with him.”

“That does sound more fun.” Oswald nodded in agreement. 

Brandon gagged again, standing and brushing grass particles from his pants. “I was going to invite you to ride the Screaming Tornado with me, but if you want to make out instead, I’m leaving.”

Jim felt his stomach drop at the sound of the name and a wave of nausea came over him. 

Looking at Jim’s pale face, Oswald shook his head. “We’ll have to pass. I don’t think Jim’s stomach is quite up for rides yet.”

Brandon frowned and sat back down next to Jim. “No worries, Jimbo. We can wait till you feel better.” He shook his head. “Someone should really stop that shop from torturing more students.”   
  
Jim felt Oswald tense and then relax. “What are you thinking?”

“Um, nothing big. You stay here with Brandon. I’ll be right back.” Oswald kissed him, soft and quick, and took off into the crowd. 

“Where did he go?” Jim asked, keeping his eyes closed to help with nausea.

“My guess, Big Bob’s Corn Dogs,” Brandon said, patting Jim on the arm. “He didn’t look happy.”

Sighing at Oswald’s protective streak, Jim shrugged. “He can be a little intense sometimes.”   
  
“Hey, little dude looked ready to bomb a food cart for you.” Brandon smiled and looked at the ground. “I think he’s weird as hell, but anyone with half a brain can see how crazy you two are for each other. That makes things cool in my book.”   
  
“Thanks, Brandon.” Opening his eyes again, Jim watched the crowds pass by and smiled at the couples holding hands and the kids running circles around their frustrated parents. “Can you promise me something?”

“Sure, anything.” He gave Jim a punch on the arm. “I mean, anything besides a threesome.”   
  
Jim huffed. “Bran, you’re as straight as a ruler.”

“Sure, but I’m a catch.” Brandon flexed his biceps. “I wouldn’t blame you for asking.”

“You’re also not my type,” Jim said, laughing at Brandon’s crestfallen face. “Now, I’m serious. I know Oswald isn’t looking forward to school this year and I was hoping you could help me keep an eye on him.”

“Jim, the little criminal is probably planting a pipe bomb as we speak,” Brandon said, cocking his head to the side. “Why would he need me to look out for him?”

“He doesn’t. I mean, not for the most part. If Dan and his goons try to team up on him again, though, I want to know someone else is keeping an eyes out.” Jim hugged his knees to his chest. “I know he’ll be upset if he finds out, but it would help my peace of mind.”

Brandon wrapped an arm around Jim and nodded. “If it helps you, I’m in.”

“Are you making moves on my boyfriend, Brandon?” Oswald asked, slipping out of the crowd and rejoining them on the grass.

“Course not,” Brandon quipped. “We were having a bro moment.”

Jim clasped Brandon to his chest. “I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, bro.” Brandon wiped away a fake tear and then laughed as he pushed Jim away.

“You are both ridiculous.” Oswald looked at Jim. “Better yet?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Though no rides for another hour, at least.” Jim held out his arms. “Come here.”   
  
Dropping into Jim’s lap, Oswald wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his nose. “This helping?”   
  
“Uh, yeah, on that note.” Brandon smacked Jim on the back and disappeared into the crowd.

Jim gave a half-hearted wave, but he kept his concentration on the freckles dotting Oswald’s nose and how when he smiled, the corners of his mouth formed perfect little crescent moons. 

“So much,” Jim replied in a shaky voice, bringing his hands up into Oswald’s hair and pressing quick, soft kisses to his lips.

A loud crash erupted from the carnival grounds, drawing Jim’s attention. “Was that the corn dog stand?”   
  
“Maybe?” Oswald’s eyes glimmered in amusement.

“What did you do?” Jim asked, his scolding tone turning Oswald’s ears an adorable shade of pink.

“I tilted their freezer so that when someone opened the door, the whole thing fell over.” Oswald held his hands up in a motion of surrender. “I just ruined the rest of their supplies. I ignored the propane tank, okay?”

“So I should be proud you only cost them money, not their lives?” Jim raised his eyebrow.

“Um, yes?” Oswald looked more and more unsure as Jim stared without a word.

“Alright, fair enough,” Jim said at last, returning his hands to Oswald’s hair and pulling him further into his lap. “Now, where were we?”

Oswald crushed their lips together and Jim smiled into the kiss. No matter how much trouble Oswald might create, he was worth every disaster.

_ I love you, troublemaker. _


End file.
